Coon and Mojo Rising
by Shadowgate
Summary: Cartman wants a rematch.


Coon and Mojo Rising

By Shadowgate

A/N this is a sequel to A Whacky Dream in South Park.

….

The four boys just got off the bus and Cartman is looking pissed off as can be.

Kyle being as smart as he is and able to read the fat boy had to ask "Cartman what's wrong?"

Cartman answered "well Kyle I'm not happy about how the big get together went down."

"So what was the problem exactly?" Kyle asked.

Cartman stated "Craig was able to take out the Rowdy Ruff Boys just like that."

Kyle yells "IT WAS JUST A FUCKING DREAM YOU FAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

Cartman gets mad and says "I'll bet that if we had a rematch with or without the Pussy Creampuff Girls the Coon would prevail."

Kyle replied "Cartman let's stop and think about this."

Cartman asked "what do you mean think about this?"

Kyle stated "I know thinking is not your strong point but let's think about this."

Cartman and Kyle are both breathing heavily.

Kyle explains "it was only a dream Cartman. Plus the chances that all of us had that dream were one in a billion. I sure wouldn't count on all of us having that same dream again so chances are at least oh let's say one in ten billion that we could have a rematch. Furthermore Cartman I must ask do you realize that the Rowdy Ruff Boys along with anyone else who opposes the Powerpuff Girls are evil?"

Cartman answered "when I see a kike I see an evil creature whether he's on the Powerpuff Girls side or Mojo JoJo's side."

Kyle is now enraged and yells "YOU LOST SO GET THE FUCK OVER IT YOU DUMB SON OF A BITCH!"

Cartman then added "I'm not happy that Stan's parents called me stupid."

Stan cut in and said "well Cartman my dad maybe stupid but compared to you he's a fucking genius."

Cartman then decided to make his agenda clear.

"I'll bet if we could have a rematch the Coon and Mojo would beat your asses and the Powerpuff Girls would not save the world before bedtime, instead they'd have eternal bedtime."

Kyle replies "well guess what Cartman it will not fucking happen."

Stan says "actually it could happen."

Kyle says "Stan come on what are the chances that we would all dream that exact same dream tonight? I just got through explaining to Cartman how incredible it was that we all dreamed we were in the City of Townsville with the Powerpuff Girls and I'm sure you recall me saying the chances were one in a billion do you not?"

Stan answers "yes but if we really wanted to there's Doctor Chinstrap."

Cartman says "Ha well Kyle it can happen again."

Kyle then goes on to say "no and there are two reasons it can't happen. One reason is because I for one don't feel like entertaining your fucking demand for a rematch. Another reason is none of us have the kind of money right now to pay for the service of a psychiatrist."

Cartman then suggests we get the money from Wendy because she paid for Stan to see Doctor Chinstrap.

Stan jumps in and says "I was having emotional problems at that time. Furthermore I didn't actually get therapy for myself I got sucked into Mister Mackey's dream and was exposed to his fucked up childhood because he was molested by a Goddamn owl. Wendy will not pay Doctor Chinstrap to use those machines to suit your fucking agenda Cartman."

Kyle states "there you have it fat ass."

Cartman asks "what if he'd let us go through with it for free?"

Kyle states "I doubt that and even if he did I won't agree to go through with it."

Cartman then makes it clear "I'm not going to let up on this so let's go ask if he'll let us go through with it for free."

Stan says "fine."

Cartman begins walking away and by the time he's 10 feet away Kyle decides to make his feelings known.

"Stan for mentioning Doctor Chinstrap I'd love to punish you with a strap."

Stan says "well chances are Doctor Chinstrap won't allow us to go through with it for free."

Kyle asks "what if he raises the money like he did to pay Doctor Mephisto for those DNA tests to find out who his fucking dad was?"

Cartman turns around and says "come on you guys."

As they walked toward Doctor Chinstrap's office Stan started to regret the fact he mentioned Doctor Chinstrap's name.

When they enter his office Doctor Chinstrap and inform the doctor of the dream they had during a sleepover the doctor is thrilled.

Kyle then said "you know Doctor Chinstrap you remind me of the guy from the Powerpuff Girls episode "Collect Her" and I can't believe you're going to allow us to go through with this free of charge."

Kyle certainly did not mean what he said to the doctor in a nice way and he turned over to Stan and whispered "Stan you dumb ass you shouldn't have mentioned Doctor Chinstrap's name."

Stan was hurt that his best friend forever called him a dumb ass but he understood why.

Stan and Kyle called Craig and Craig of course turned down an invitation he knew would directly lead him on an adventure.

Wendy said no because as she put it "I refuse to entertain that fat turd's demand" but Kenny of course tagged along.

All four boys were hooked up to the machines.

Stan realized he was going into a dream world once again and could do nothing to get out of it.

Kenny was ready to punish Cartman.

Cartman was smiling but Kyle could hear his own heart pounding in his ears and he was pissed.

Doctor Chinstrap began speaking.

"You're focusing on a City, that City is the City of Townsville. The City of Townsville is under attack."

The four boys went under and entered the City of Townsville.

"The City of Townsville is under attack" said Human Kite.

Toolshed replied "let's nail that Coon and fuck up the monkey."

Mysterion commented "whack that big monkey."

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny laugh in unison.

Human Kite flew up to Mojo's ship and shot lasers out of his eyes bring the ship down.

Blossom yelled "GOOD WORK HUMAN KITE!"

Human Kite couldn't help but blush.

The three Powerpuff Girls were in mid-air and they looked down to see Mojo getting out of his ship. They flew down to arrest Mojo and when they got to the ground the Coon jumped in to protect Mojo.

Mysterion yelled "hey fat boy step aside and expose the monkey."

Toolshed yelled "MYSTERION NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES LET'S NAIL THE COON AND GET THIS OVER WITH!"

Buttercup yelled "MOVE IT COON WE'RE GOING TO BEAT THAT MONKEY!"

Bubbles was shocked and Blossom said "Buttercup the Professor needs to wash your mouth out with soap."

The Coon refused to move and the Human Kite shot lasers out of his eyes and blasted the Coon square in the nuts.

The Coon yelled in pain and Mysterion rushed to him placing him in handcuffs.

Mojo tried to run but Toolshed sent a dozen power tools up against him and he was barricaded against a building.

Soon they woke up.

Stan jumped off the couch and grabbed Cartman and said "it's over and you lost quickly."

Cartman removes the machine leads from his head and begins to cry.

Kenny yells "you fucking fat ass we whooped you big time."

Kyle says "I'm glad that was quick."

Doctor Chinstrap applauded the boys. Kyle gave him a dirty look and Kenny and Stan escorted Cartman home. Oh and yes indeed Cartman cried all the way home.

THE END


End file.
